Bloodstained Winter
by kanelbullen
Summary: During the fourth shinobi war Obito hurt Hinata badly, now she is wheelchaired and forced to live as a civilian. She is broken mentally and physically and she lives in fear of the Uchiha man who ruined her life. Little did she know that Obito lost his memory and is rehabilitating at the same hospital. What will happen when they meet? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodstained winter**

**Rated: M for lemons and gore**

**Romance/Tragedy**

**Obihina**

During the fourth shinobi war Obito hurt Hinata badly, now she is wheelchaired and forced to live as a civilian. She is broken mentally and physically and she lives in fear of the Uchiha man who ruined her life. Little did she know that Obito lost his memory and is rehabilitating at the same hospital. What will happen when they meet? Will the Uchiha repair the broken girl or will he destroy her even more. AU

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**December**

Hinata turned rapidly around in her bed and looked around in the room. Her heart beat fast as she felt the adrenaline pump in her vein. Sadly she turned to roughly around so that her IV was dragged from her arm. Hinata gasped by the shock but she didn't care.

Luckily she didn't see what often made her become cold by fear. There was no one in her room or at least that was what her normal eyes saw. She didn't dare to turn her byakugan on if they proved something else. Just by imagining those mismatched sinister eyes glaring at her somewhere in the darkness made her shudder.

With trembling hands Hinata pushed at the button beside her bed. Right then she didn't want to be alone. Not after remembering the nightmare that had made her to wake up.

It didn't take long before the light blinded her.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura made her way to her friend's bed and looked worriedly at her since she looked so weak and scared right then.

The Hyuuga girl looked down at her white sheets and felt how her eyes heated up filled by salty tears. She wanted out all despair she had inside herself. She wanted to tell that nothing was okay anymore.

Before she felt the tears drop warm hands folded over her cold hands.

"You don't need to be scared. I am here now!" Sakura whispered to her with a comforting voice. Giving her a supporting smile. "Obito can't touch you. He is far away from you!"

_Obito Uchiha _

Only by hearing his name Hinata felt her heart beat even harder. He was the reason why she suffered this much. He had ruined her and ripped out all her happiness and life power.

The last thing she had seen was how a frightening and sick smile had formed on his lips when he had plunged his hand through her chest breaking her vertebrae on the same time. As she felt the pain spreading through her body she slowly lost sigh as she saw those sinister eyes watch her in amusement.

Worst of all was that he haunted her dreams. In that ten-tail form he looked like nothing more but a devil. And that word also described him as well.

"C-can w-we not talk about him." Hinata whispered. Sakura excused herself as she put the IV back on Hinata's hand.

"How much time do I still have?"

Sakura watched her with a sad look at her face. Hinata saw how she hesitated in answering that question. Always when she asked that her friend got the same suffering look at her face. But just by seeing that the answers were written in her face.

"It is okay. I don't need to know." She forced herself to smile at the nurse. Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat as she calmed down. As a nurse she had to keep her emotions collected, but when one of her terminally ill patients was a good friend of her she just couldn't. During the time Hinata had come to the hospital they had bonded quickly, often she used to stay at her during lunch breaks and talk about nice things. Hinata would help her sometimes with taking care of the patients.

* * *

The next day Hinata rolled herself up to Tenten's room. She had promised Sakura to take care of her while she was at a meeting in the hospital staff room.

When Hinata entered the room she saw that she was awake, but she sat in her bed just staring before her. Her eyes were empty and lifeless and her brown hair was pulled down from her usual buns. Tenten had also grown very thin.

The sight created a lump in Hinata's throat. She swallowed and hindered her tears to fall. At the same time she wondered if that Tenten she once knew had died together with Neji.

During the war there hadn't been time for grieving that had hid her mourn deeper inside her and at the end she suffered even worse than Lee.

"Tenten, look. I bought you flowers." Hinata said in a trembling voice as she rolled herself closer to the bed and put the flowers in the vase that already was filled with other colorful blades.

"I am really sorry." She whispered, as she didn't get any response from the older girl. Hinata blamed herself for Tenten's state. Neji had after all died when he protected her. "Neji wouldn't want to see you like this." By the mentioning of Neji's name she blinked and tears started to fall from her brown eyes.

Hinata also felt how something wet burned her skin when they traced down at her cheeks. Everything was _his_ fault.

* * *

"No!" Sakura slammed her fist in the table. "I am not letting that man near Hinata or anyone else of my patients." She glared at the older pair that sat before her. Of course those belonged to the Konoha elders and of course they were like that bastard Danzo Shimura.

"There is no other option. He is completely lost and he needs rehabilitation before we can judge him." One of the prisoner guards stated.

"But still, why does Hinata have to be the one to help him? She lives in fear of that man." Sakura hissed as she glared at the three visitors. "Tsunade say something."

The blonde woman sat silent, her brows were furrowed and she looked like she was in troubled thoughts.

"I really don't either think that it is a good idea to have those two bond together. We are using both of them in a immoral way." She said after a long pause of thinking.

"We are aware of that, but at the same time it would be a good punishment for Obito to spend as much time with the very one he hurt. And then when memories start to flow back at him he will regret everything." The Konoha elder told them.

"Then I think that you are fully aware of how immoral you both are. Hinata is terminally ill and you will only make her last time like a hell." If looks could kill the both of them would already have been dead by just looking into the green eyes of Sakura.

"Don't get to personal, Haruno." The old man waved her to be silent, but that only caused the young woman to growl at him.

"Having Obito here will be extremely dangerous. Who knows what he will do when he regains his memories back?" Tsunade glared at the three visitors. The last thing she wanted was to put the patients in a danger.

"That you don't need to worry about. We put a very strong seal on him when he arrived at the prison." The prison guard told them.

"Still consider that most of the patients and staff are afraid of that man." Tsunade continued. "Having him here will create chaos and that will just make the healing process more slow."

"Why can't you just keep him in a separate ward with no patient?"

Tsunade was a long time silent in her own troubled thoughts.

"Fine. I accept this."

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura glared as she watched her senior. The only thing she thought of was how Hinata, Tenten and so many others of her friends were suffering thanks to that man.

"Sakura, you know how I hate this decision as well. But right now we have no other choice. Call me heartless, loathe me, do what you want. I am only doing my job as a hokage." Tsunade said and sighed in defeat.

* * *

Hinata just stared before her as Sakura a moment ago had told her the sad news. She had apologized many times to the poor Hyuga woman while telling about the meeting.

Hinata felt how she was filled by that coldness again, while she was fighting the urge to break down.

The picture of those sinister mismatched eyes came to her view as he was giving the last horrifying sick smile while his body was torn by the ten-tails power.

Worst part was that their path would cross again. And this time she was much weaker than the last time. She blinked away the fear when she remembered how he had enjoyed it when she was in pain.

"Calm down, Hinata." Sakura whispered. "Remember that he doesn't remember you at all."

The Hyuga girl was unable to speak. Sakura felt so angry by just seeing this so she hoped that she could calm her down on another way. She took a photo of team Minato and gave it to her. She looked at the photo a long time.

"Look doesn't he resemble you a bit of Naruto?"

Hinata watched at the darkhaired boy that gave her a goofy smile at the photo, he also wore goggles like Naruto and he also had the same features as her crush. This thought made her a bit warmer. But no this man she had seen in the war was nothing like Naruto. He was a monster. How could Sakura even compare Naruto to that man?

"Kakashi told me that before Obito became what he is now he and Naruto shared personality and beliefs. Believe it or not but that man was the one to follow the White fang's rule not to abandon your teammates," Sakura's words made Hinata's head full of questions. Hinata wanted to know how a man that bright like Naruto could transform into that heartless.

"Obito and you also share very similar traits. Kakashi told that he was very emotional and often brought to tears therefore he was easily put down by others and like you he was also viewed as a black sheep in his own clan. Still he always loved to make good deeds. You never stopped loving Naruto while he always loved Rin." Sakura pointed at the auburn-haired girl at the photo.

Somehow Sakuras words calmed Hinata, but on the other side all this sounded so ridiculous. Hinata didn't want to be compared to Obito at all.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe that a boy as good as that would turn into a criminal." Sakura said in sad voice

* * *

Even though Sakura had made her best to comfort the Hyuga. Hinata couldn't stop shaking when she had rolled herself behind the door in the empty corridor. Her hands trembling at the door she remembered how the roots had plunged through Neji's body while he had protected her and Naruto.

She remembered how he just had watched everything to taunt Naruto right after.

She remembered how awful he had looked when he transformed to the Juubi. And then last of all she remembered how he plunged his arm through her chest breaking her ribcage and spine. Letting out a dark chuckle at the sight of her pain.

Hinata watched the door and wished that this would soon be over. Sakura had promised her that this would just be an hour per day. Nothing more.

Just an hour of suffering wouldn't be that bad. Life was after all hell.

Hinata swallowed as she then pushed the door open. She had decided that she would meet her fear and endure the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, likes and alerts. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. **

**PLEASE READ: **To these who read UNFORGIVABLE LOVE, I am sorry that I haven't updated for a very long time, I have a writer's block with that story for a while. Since it is the epilogue I don't want to disappoint anyone, and writing with writer's block will only have me to ruin the epilogue.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

When Hinata opened the door she was met with a far different vision than what she had expected. Instead of looking straight into that scarred face of his she was met by _this_.

He sat there like a rag doll, like all life was sucked out. Dark hair hiding his eyes, something that Hinata was relieved over, even though she refused to admit it. It was like, instead of her, Obito Uchiha was the more fragile of them. For a moment Hinata forgot who the man was, to her he just looked like a lost child. A poor animal, chained against its will. She watched the heavy chains around his wrists. Even though the vision made her a bit safer it still made something in her twist. Shocked she shook the thought away, asking herself how she could feel sorry for a man that had tried to kill all mankind.

She swallowed and with trembling hands she rolled her chair closer. Her heart beat anxiously by the fear of a possible movement from the man. She decided to roll her chair to the corner of the room that was nearest the door. That way she would keep the distance from the Uchiha.

Hinata glanced over to the man a last time to see that he still hadn't reacted to her. She sighed in relief to see that he sat in the same position as before and picked up her book to read. Besides helping out other patients she used her time to read books. From every kind and every genre. That was a way to forget about life whenever she wanted to.

However, this time she couldn't sink into the story nor could she feel the same happiness and excitement in every cliffhanger she came across in the book. Having Obito in the same room as her made her look more like she pretended to read. The fact was that Hinata more likely pretended… The book was like a wall between the two of them, the book had also transformed to a shield for her protecting a tiny bit of her fear.

After a while she gave up and put down the book. Her gaze wandered around in his room, her heart beating hard when she felt how someone watched her. When their eyes met she froze. He was looking straight at her.

The book fell at the floor.

Hinata swallowed, there was no chance that she in that state could bend over and pick it up. Eager to get away from the room she just rolled out. Hinata didn't care if she hadn't stayed there for an hour.

She asked herself how she could be able to through the same hell once again and again.

* * *

Hinata yawned as she groggily turned around in her bed. Somehow she couldn't really move around freely. She felt something cold around her wrists. Hinata opened her eyes to see handcuffs around her arms and chains that reached in the wall. Panic started to fill her as she wondered how and why she had been put in this situation.

She was too panicked to notice the other person that sat near her. At the dark chuckle she turned around rapidly… Hinata froze and she could have been sure that her heart had almost exploded.

Her white eyes met two sinister mismatched studied her bound body with a sick amusement the made the scars even deeper. He rose from something that looked like her wheelchair and started to go towards her bed with slow paces. As he did so something red glowed in the one eye.

"N-no, d.. d-don't c…c… come…" she tried to scream but her throat felt like dry sand paper and nothing came out from her.

The next moment she was pinned down in the bed by his strong arms as he watched her with amusement while she let out silent cries and tried to break free from his grasp.

"Stay still!" his could voice breathed at her. If it suddenly hadn't started to ache so much in her chest she wouldn't have obeyed. "It hurt, doesn't it?" he asked her as a strong hand forced her to look up as his sadistic grin widened.

For once she let out a high cry.

* * *

When Hinata opened her eyes she was almost blended by a bright light. Nurses and doctors ran desperately around in the room screaming hysterically. Something beeped very rapidly somewhere in the room.

"Stay still!" she heard a strict voice hiss in her ear. At first she became cold by the same command she had heard in the dream. But this time the voice was much gentler.

It took a moment too realize that it wasn't Obito that pinned her down, but Sakura. She wore a green surgeon mask and her eyes looked down at her with worry.

Hinata calmed down, and her breath become slowed down. The beeps also slowed down.

It took some minutes to realize that she had almost had had an attack. An attack that almost had cost her life. Something dark and sad spread through her. Even in her dreams Obito could hurt her…

* * *

"I can ask them to shorten your visiting hour." Sakura watched Hinata with concerned eyes. "It isn't good if you exaggerate yourself that much."

"It is okay." Hinata lied. Deep inside she really wished Sakura to go and beg the Konoha elders for a shorter time, but she didn't want her new friend to be put in trouble for opposing the system, so there was no other opinion than lying.

"It's not okay. Look, you had a nightmare and almost got a heart attack… If this continues your life will be cut even shorter and I…" Sakura gasped as she had gone to far with her scolding, the pale girl looked like she was about to cry. "Sorry."

There was an awkward silence between them. It took some minutes before Sakura decided to break it.

"Um, Hinata. Soon is your birthday, what do you want to do at that day?" Sakura asked carefully, knowing that it was best to change the subject as soon as possible. The nurse was also interested in planning a fun day for the broken woman. Hinata really deserved something good in her life.

"I… it doesn't matter." The young woman blushed slightly, a sign that she was a bit on a better mood.

"Really?" Sakura rolled her eyes, giving her a teasing smile "I bet that you would like to see your teammates, Ino pig's team and a particular blonde named Na-Naruto-kun. Am I right?"

From grey pale Hinata turned to crimson and eeped. She tried to hide herself under the covers.

"You can't hide it, you still love him." She heard Sakura say. Hinata knew how right she was about that. It was true, she really admired Naruto and his view of the world had saved her life. But still everything she admired with Naruto stung so badly in her. Was it really worth continuing on the same ninja path? Was it really worth never giving up?

For Hinata all those things only reminded her of her own pain, her own broken body and soul. Naruto's ninja path only reminded her of how she had to break that path for the rest of her life.

She could never fight by his side anymore. She could never give him courage and will to continue to fight. Worst of all was that soon she would be gone forever and would he even care? Not a single time had he mentioned anything about her confession, even though she knew that he had rejected her Hinata still thought that he should have said it instead of just forgotten about her.

When Sakura left her bedside to tend to the other patients Hinata felt all pain come back. Her eyes drowned in her own salty tears. Her breath hitched.

Sakura had dragged all the warmth away just by leaving her side and Hinata was reminded again by the unfair cruel reality she lived in.

She needed someone to hold her. It didn't even matter who it was, anyone would be fine, if she just could cry out her pain. If the saying was true that crying out her pain would help to heal some of the holes in her soul, but for Hinata she was just crying out her own eyes.

Her gaze followed the sky outside the window. It was grey and lifeless and anytime the snow would start to cover the brown and dead ground. Before she had always loved the snow, because it just reminded her of the beauty of the winter, the Christmas and that it was soon going to be a start of a new year. This time the snow made her chest clench… This time it probably wouldn't come a new and fresh year for her.

**A/N Once again I apologize for not having updated Unforgivable love, but I hope that it will soon be finished **

**Also this story will be much darker than UL**

**More obihina in next chapter, or to say some more development between them… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, likes and alerts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

She visited him the whole week, once a day. It was always the same time at noon, not a second later, nor a second earlier. She was always there and watched him far away from the corner of the room.

He never looked at her anymore when she entered, and never did she need to fix her gaze on her knees not to look into his face. A sign that he had got used to her visits, that was what she believed… Or told her to believe.

There had been moments when she imagined how he made up a plan to throw himself over her. Many times Hinata had imagined how she entered the room to see an empty bed and two holes in the wall, where the chains should have been.

By the time she had calmed down and let those paranoid thoughts fly away…

The more Hinata watched over him, the more she learned. The way he sat, in the same position, the way he never reacted to her made her realize one thing; he wasn't alive on the inside. He was an empty shell. There was nothing inside him, no light, no happiness and no sadness.

Likewise her intestines were all messed up inside her he was also messed up, mentally. Even though their situations were far from different Hinata couldn't help but think how similar they were after all. She couldn't understand what he felt or what he thought in that state, but she knew he was broken.

Hinata's thoughts had been proven before. One day when she was on her way to his ward Sakura had caught her and asked for a favor.

"He hasn't touched the food for days." Sakura said and gave Hinata a tray with warm food. "Can you make him to eat?"

Hinata felt her heartbeat accelerate. It had taken a week to her to even get used in having him in the same room and she wasn't sure that she would be able to get closer to him this fast, even less force him to eat. She was just going to ask if Sakura could do it instead when she received an encouraging tap on her shoulder.

"You have done a great job with him." Sakura told her as she pushed the wheelchair towards his ward.

Hinata nodded thankfully, but on the inside she didn't agree with her friend. She hadn't done any progress with the Uchiha. She hadn't even tried. The truth made her guilty and she wished that Sakura wouldn't have so much courage in her, if she just knew.

"Good luck."

* * *

He groaned as the head pounded by pain. He closed his eyes to shut out the light and tried to relax, but the pain didn't ease. Instead the pain worsened. He sank back down in the bed, the head on the soft pillow. Breathing slowly while the cold sweat dropped. This emptiness was driving him insane.

He heard the door creak open… He heard her breaths as she rolled herself in. Those vibrating sounds of her made his head almost crack open and he wished that she could leave him alone. He had no energy to dismiss her.

The way he lay on the bed dangerously near to fall off, made Hinata's stomach skip and she couldn't help but feel how panic spread through her. He was in pain. Even without byakugan she could see it.

Hinata swallowed and started to roll her chair closer to his bed. The more she approached him the more nervous she became.

When she was right beside his bed she couldn't believe that she even did this. Right before her the man who she feared lay.

Hinata couldn't help but notice how the Uchiha tried to jerk away and made longer distance between them. She frowned at that, wondering if he was afraid

Her attention was caught to him again when she heard a snarl. He held his head in his hands, like he was suffering. The way he stroked his temples made her suspicious.

"Byakugan!" She whispered, feeling the chakra around her temples as she opened her eyes and scanned him.

Obito's chakra system seemed off, his chakra was gathered at only one place; inside a round circle in his stomach. The whole spot vibrated, like all his chakra aimed to spread through the limits. A seal? Hinata's frown deepened as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him… Her eyes scanned upwards to his torso.

It wasn't before she scanned his head she found the problem… He suffered from a headache. During the war preparation Hinata had spent most of her free time studying medicine in case if it was needed during the war. According to everything she learnt it wasn't unusual to have headaches during amnesia, and it wasn't either unusual that they were as severe as Obito's.

She carefully reached her trembling hands towards him, afraid that he either would slap it away or hurt her once again. But he didn't react to her. He barely noticed how close she was to him.

He felt a warm sensation around his temples. He felt how the pain eased a bit… He relaxed and opened his eyes. Everything he saw was a green bright light and how she watched down at him… Everything he felt was how her trembling hands stroke his temples... The way the pain eased made him relax. Something warm spread through his chest.

He had a feeling that he had experienced this before, but where and when?

"Who am I?" he heard his own raspy voice ask her.

He saw how the girl tensed up. He felt how her hands started to tremble even more. Her white eyes avoided his glance, like she was afraid of him. Both of them were drowning by the uneasy silence between them.

"Y-y-your na-… name…is Uchiha Obito." She stuttered shyly.

_Obito _… The name sent a jolt through him. He had heard the name being called many times by voices he didn't recognize. So it was his name… And this girl knew it?

He stared at her as he wondered how much she knew about him. What if she had been one of those he had known before? What if she known everything he didn't know? What if she was his only hope to find out everything about his past?

Suddenly the green light disappeared, likewise the warm familiar sensation. He was about to try to get her to go on and lifted his hand towards his temples were one of her hands were. But right when he was about to grab it she jerked her hands away from him…

Hinata looked ashamedly down at the tray in her lap. She was afraid of him touching her after what he had done to her. But yet she wondered why she had reacted that defensively. Hinata was fully aware of how he stared at her… Shyly she looked up at him.

Instead of that glare she feared she was met by a confused look and a bit sad look… She was taken aback. Instead of that man who had once plunged his arm through her body, she saw a lost child before her.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Not knowing if she should lie or say the truth, Hinata looked around in the room for an escape route not to answer at all. Her gaze stopped at the food tray in her lap and she reminded her of what she had promised Sakura.

With shaking hands she put the tray on his night table. She rolled her chair away from the bed, full aware that he was still staring at her. Hinata wished that he would look away from her, but he didn't.

She sighed and rolled herself out of the room to escape those eyes. That look had glued itself to her memories, like his sadistic look. It would bug her nightmares the same way, if not worse.

It hurt so much, that she actually had felt sorry for him when he was in pain. Why couldn't she feel the same sick joy when she saw him suffer? Why couldn't she just enjoy the same sight, as he had enjoyed it when she fought to stay alive? Why was she this kind?

Hinata sighed in relief when she had rolled herself far away from his room. She looked up at the clock that hung on the wall. She had just been there for 15 minutes and she had almost lost it there.

Once again she asked herself how she would go through the hell. Once again she came to the same conclusion, life was hell and this was nothing different.

"Oi, Hinata…"

The call of her name made her turn around. Her heart skipped as she saw who had had called her name. He stood there right before her, blonde hair… And blue eyes staring at her.

Of everyone it had to be her former crush...

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**A/N. One of the reviewers asked if Hinata's life will be dependent on time and if she always will sit in that wheelchair.**

– **The answer to your question will come up later in this fic… I have something planned for that, but I don't want to spoil it yet... **

**And the chapters will **_**hopefully**_** get longer the more into the plot we dive. **


End file.
